herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-Infinite)
Bruce Wayne is the son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, the surrogate son of Alfred Pennyworth, the adoptive father and former partner of Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, a well-known billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, the owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises, a vigilante operating in Gotham City, New Jersey, and an ally and the benefactor of the Titans. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce swore vengeance against criminals with an oath tempered by a sense of justice, training himself physically and intellectually to become Gotham City's protector, a wrathful guardian known only as Batman. Waging war against crime, Bruce encountered numerous foes, most notably the Joker, Mr. Freeze. the Penguin, and the Riddler, the former of whom became his archenemy, while also mentoring circus acrobat orphan Dick Grayson to aid him as Robin. Bruce is a supporting protagonist on Titans, serving as a minor character in season one, with his counterpart from Trigon's reality serving as the main antagonist of Titans season 1 episode 11 - Dick Grayson and as a secondary tritagonist in season 2. Personality Bruce Wayne is for lack of a better term, complicated. Despite being revered by many as a hero, especially the troubled citizens of Gotham City, as noted by Dick Grayson, his methods were said to be too violent for his adoptive son to stay with him. However, Dick eventually realized that Bruce "weaponized" his childhood as a means of positively channeling his anger to punish the guilty, while simultaneously distracting him from despair. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect': In addition to his physical capabilities, Bruce Wayne is extremely intelligent and is an expert investigator, strategist, and tactician who is unstoppable in combat. **'Master Literarian': Bruce is well-read (as he made Dick Grayson read classical literature such as Edmond Rostand's Cyrano de Bergerac). **'Master Tracker': In Trigon's reality, Bruce was able to locate where the Joker was hiding Commissioner Jim Gordon. *'Indomitable Will': Guided by a code of ethics, Bruce Wayne is almost unstoppable in his crusade on crime. As Dick Grayson pointed out, when Bruce puts his mind to something, he does not stop because when he has something he wants to do, he will achieve the objective no matter what obstacles stand in his way. *'Infiltration/Stealth': Bruce Wayne is capable of hiding himself, only revealing his presence if he allows it. When Dick Grayson (under the persona of Robin) revealed himself to Tyler Hackett and several other criminals, one of Tyler's goons (under the impression that Batman was there) noted that "he could be anywhere". In Trigon's reality, Bruce easily sneaked into the Joker's hospital room and killed him. *'Intimidation': As Batman, Bruce Wayne turned himself into a terror for the criminal underworld. Dick Grayson's appearance as Robin during a drug deal between Tyler Hackett and other criminals was already enough to make the criminals nervous under the belief that Batman was present, causing them to brace their weapons and scan their surroundings, being seen as an even greater threat than Robin (much to the latter's charagin), despite Dick being an extremely dangerous fighter, knowing that Batman was a far greater enemy. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist': Bruce Wayne is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, passing these skills on to Dick Grayson and Jason Todd with these two becoming formidable fighters in their own right. In Trigon's reality, Bruce was able to single-handedly eliminate a SWAT team (made up of 24 well-trained armed officers) infiltrating the Batcave. **'Master Marksman': In Trigon's reality, Bruce was able to accurately shoot the superhumanly powerful Koriand'r in the face with the Freeze Gun, killing her. *'Master Networker': Bruce Wayne is among the richest people in the world and is able to spend considerable amounts of money on the equipment he needs in his war on crime. *'Maximum Human Conditioning': Bruce Wayne, as a tremendously skilled and experienced vigilante, is at the pinnacle of human fitness and peak peak physical perfection from frequent intense workouts in the Batcave, numerous vigilante escapades, and the training he went through prior to becoming Batman which along with his determination have heightened his abilities to the highest levels of peak human potential. While not technically superhuman, Bruce's extremely muscular and athletic physique (and resulting nigh-superhuman physical prowess) makes him immensely physically powerful by normal human standards and his agility, durability, reflexes, speed, stamina, and strength are at the absolute highest level. His physical capabilities far surpass those of even other exceptionally fit humans such as Dick Grayson, Hank Hall, Dawn Granger, and Jason Todd. **'Nigh-Superhuman Strength': In Trigon's reality, Bruce was able to throw the Joker from a building. Category:Marvel-DC Unity Articles Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Outright